


Please Don't Blur

by chocolateycheese



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateycheese/pseuds/chocolateycheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco feels like dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Blur

Mostly everything was a black blur with specks of emerald green, and he felt like dying.  
And here he was, watching Harry Potter dance with one of the Patil girls, swirling elegantly across the dance floor, his hands on her hips.  
He needed fresh air, or he'd vomit on the spot.  
He stumbled outside, leaving Pansy alone in the crowd of the other students. But he didn't care, he never cared about many things.  
He used his last power to push open the heavy front doors, staggering into the night, shivering as he made contact with the crisp air.  
Everything was so black.  
Draco remembered leaning against a tree, breathing hard. He felt like a corpse. He hoped for snow. Maybe the cold would leave every part of him numb, even his heart. There would only be a blur of black and everything would be over.  
Draco felt like dying.

Probably it was Potter shaking his shoulders, screaming his name _"Draco, Draco"_.  
But no, it wasn't, because Draco Malfoy already had come to terms with being dead, for the better.  
But really now, was he dead?  
"Am I dead?", he heard his own voice whisper, almost too loud for his own liking.  
_"No Draco"_ , the voice said, and Draco knew it was Harry Potter, even with his eyes closed.  
"Harry", Draco croaked, "Shouldn't I be dead?".  
_"No Draco"_ , Harry said, and his voice was trembling.  
Draco felt one hot tear rolling down his own pale cheeks, as he said, "Don't you want to be dancing with the others?", his eyes still closed shut, because he didn't want to wake up from this dream.  
_"No Draco"_.  
He felt Potter wiping away his tear, and it felt so true, that he dared to open his eyes.  
And he saw Harry Potter, the boy who lived, face strained with tears.  
"Why are you crying?", Draco asked slowly, his vision starting to blur again.  
_Don't blur_. He told himself.  
_"Because I thought you were dying"._  
Draco saw specks of emerald green.  
_Please don't blur._  
"I am dying."  
Everything was black again.  
Draco felt like dying.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story here on AO3!  
> Feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
